


Мечтатели

by Cristy_Caines



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Poetry, Ratings: G, Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristy_Caines/pseuds/Cristy_Caines
Summary: Стихотворение связано исключительно с лором, поэтому здесь нет ни знакомых имен, ни событий.





	Мечтатели

**Author's Note:**

> Стихотворение связано исключительно с лором, поэтому здесь нет ни знакомых имен, ни событий.

Мы не верим в надежность престола,  
В то, что нам говорят короли.  
Мир на наших глазах был расколот,  
Этот бой — за осколки земли.

Мы уходим, ведь дальше, чем север,  
Есть надежда, которой здесь нет.  
Мы уходим в далекие земли  
И не знаем, что явь, а что бред.

Мы мечтаем почувствовать волны  
Под носами больших кораблей  
И не сделать стихию покорной,  
А в закат уходить вместе с ней.

Мы оставим в раздоре и смуте  
Утонувший давно Вестерос,  
Между ним и мечтой на распутье  
Не стоит хоть малейший вопрос.

Мы готовы погибнуть за сказку,  
А за власть мы не тронем и меч,  
Умираем хотя б не напрасно,  
Не за грош, не за лживую речь.

Мейстер книгу о нас не напишет —  
Ну и пусть, книги все же горят.  
Нас запомнят ночное затишье  
Да шумящие в полдень моря.


End file.
